Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to a top emission type organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display device.
Discussion of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display (OLED) device is a spontaneous emission device and has characteristics such as lower power consumption, high response speed, high emission efficiency, high luminance, and wide viewing angle. Organic light emitting display (OLED) devices are classified into a top emission type and a bottom emission type depending on transmission directions of light emitted from the organic light emitting display devices. The bottom emission type has a disadvantage that an aperture ratio decreases due to a circuit element which is located between a light-emitting layer and an image display surface. On the other hand, the top emission type has a benefit that an aperture ratio increases because a circuit element is not located between a light-emitting layer and an image display surface.
FIG. 1 is a schematic cross-sectional view of an organic light emitting display device in the related art. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the organic light emitting display device in the related art is configured by bonding a first substrate 1 and a second substrate 8.
In such an organic light emitting display device according to the related art, a thin film transistor T including an active layer, a gate insulating film, a gate electrode, an insulating interlayer, a source electrode, and a drain electrode is disposed on the first substrate 1, and a planarization layer 2 is disposed on the thin film transistor T. A bank 3 is disposed on the planarization layer 2, and light-emitting layers 4 are disposed on both sides of the bank 3. A resin layer 5 is disposed on the entire light-emitting layers 4. Color filters 7 are disposed on the entire surface of the second substrate 8, and a light-blocking layer 6 is disposed on the color filters 7.
In order to prevent mixture of light from the light-emitting layers 4, it is preferable that the light-blocking layer 6 be disposed on the bank 3. However, in the organic light emitting display device according to the related art, the light-blocking layer 6 may not be accurately arranged on the bank 3 due to a process error in the process of bonding the first substrate 1 and the second substrate 8. Accordingly, the light-blocking layer 6 may be superimposed on the light-emitting layers 4 to block light from the light-emitting layers 4. As a result, the organic light emitting display device according to the related art has a problem in that an aperture ratio and optical uniformity decrease to deteriorate image quality of the organic light emitting display device.